1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of executing a function of an electronic device and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly, to a method of executing a function of an electronic device by varying an accuracy of fingerprint verification depending upon the security level of the corresponding function and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices provide a variety of useful functions to users through applications while also taking the form of mobile terminals, such as, for example, smart phones. Among the various functions the electronic devices provide, fingerprint verification technology has recently attracted a lot of attention.
Due to the carelessness of users of mobile terminals, it may be possible for third parties may to gain access to mobile terminals without being authorized. In this case, the users' personal information may be imprudently distributed among other people. Additionally, these days, payment using smart phones can be made at anytime and anywhere, and therefore the users are more likely to suffer monetary losses.
Although users make use of protection means, such as passwords and accredited certificates, to prevent unauthorized use, such protection means may be easily exposed using malignant codes and hacking tools.
In fingerprint verification, the same security level is set for all functions without consideration for the importance of the function a user wants to execute. In this case, if some functions have a low security level, personal information is likely to be leaked, and if other functions have a high security level, a fingerprint verification rate is decreased, thereby causing a problem of usability.
Specifically, when accuracy of fingerprint verification for executing a function is increased, a fingerprint verification error is more likely to occur, and functions that have to be executed fast or frequently may encounter usability problems.
In addition, when accuracy of fingerprint verification for executing a function is decreased, a fingerprint verification error is less likely to occur. However, functions requiring a high security level are too easily executed, thereby causing a security problem.